


harder to breathe · · ·

by elleyvn



Series: last fan standing—2k17 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Self-Denial, etc etc - Freeform, secretly requited affections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleyvn/pseuds/elleyvn
Summary: leave it to uchiha sasuke to make getting drunk look good. —narusasu





	harder to breathe · · ·

**Author's Note:**

> written for last fan standing over at dw.  
> prompt: "landing"  
> au / modern day

“You couldn’t wait to leave town, could you?”

Years after their paths stopped crossing—after middle school and elementary _and Pre-K_ —Naruto found his former best friend sitting on a barstool in Tokyo, too remote to be purposefully found _and far too close to be ignored_.

Of all the places to land.

The words, accusatory and hurt, were in the air before he’d put any thought into them.

_He thought he’d grown past that._

Sasuke, for his part, merely glanced his way—a hazy stare focusing just barely on his features before he lifted his glass for another sip; clear liquid sloshed, calmed, and flowed past his lips. Naruto watched with little more than a frown, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Leave it to Uchiha Sasuke to make getting drunk look _good_.

“Well?”

He took a seat, leaving a decent gap between himself and the man rolling his sleeves up—examining each of his hands as if entranced with the whorls contained in his fingertips. It was another of Sasuke’s bullshit stalling tactics. The sight of it made Naruto snort.

Whatever hope of explanation he had slowly disappeared with each passing minute; seconds where the stranger’s mouth remained sealed shut. _Speechless._ Absently, Naruto recalled the taste of his lips—and the soap chaser that followed. Accidental kisses made for an interesting teen-hood, at least.

“Aa, it was better that one of us did.”

The way he said it—like it was a secret waiting to be told; deep, and dark and shameful—stopped him short. Brows furrowed, Naruto met his eyes and fought the shiver that ran up his spine; straightening, calloused fingertips reaching up to loosen his tie as his tongue flicked nervously over his lower lip.

_Sasuke’s eyes followed the movement, and Naruto’s world tilted sideways._

**Author's Note:**

> { what have i done }


End file.
